One Selfish Night
by Sihayya22
Summary: Olan's pov the night Nick Blanchard was murdered by rogue androids


Title: One Selfish Night

Title: _ **One Selfish Night**_

Rated: PG

Summary: I know what David and Olivia did on the night Blanchard was shot by the rogue androids (hmmm…) How about the good doctor? This is Olan Chang's story. 

Timeline: "Machine Dreams"

Disclaimer: all characters belong to me!!! Yes, that is correct...ok...I admit it, they belong to the show Total Recall 2070, which is owned by Alliance/Atlantis. 

Olan Chang stood in front of the window at midnight hour. Her heart beat the rhythms of the pouring rain tapping on her window. She had received Bayliss' e-comm an hour ago. "Olan, have you heard? Nick is dead. He was shot by some rogue androids." She had shaken her head in disbelief. Her hands trembled as she turned off her computer. Nick Blanchard could not possibly be dead. His infectious laughter and easy smile were still vivid on her mind. Before he and David left for their nightly patrol, Nick had joked about taking Olan out to some fancy Bed and Breakfast this weekend and Olan had as usual laughed it off. He winked his pale blue eyes at her and Olan had slapped his arm playfully. It was just like Nick, he was so unpredictable and irresponsible one minute he was there the next he was gone.

She wanted so much to cry. Death was not something unfamiliar to her line of work. She was the forensic expert for God's sake. Yet, when someone close to you died the whole perspective changed in a tick. Was she entitled to grieve for him? Why was she being selfish all of the sudden? If anyone had been entitled it would be David. The two of them had graduated from the CPB Academy together and they became partners coincidentally. All Olan knew about Nick was only incomplete fragments of his being. She wondered how David was taking it. 

She remembered David and Olivia's wedding day like it was yesterday; Olan was the maid of honor whilst Nick the best man. They had danced the night away together, rivaling the bride and groom themselves, and finished two bottles of Chianti and a bottle of champagne which Nick stole from the caterer. Olan had blabbed about how her parents treated her like an orphan ever since her little sister got married before her. Nick had listened and comforted her the only way he knew how, by making a fool of himself and sending Olan into a laughing fit.

It was not the last time they shared such closeness. The last time was a couple months back. Her stupidity for actually believing that she could have a real relationship with a certain gentleman had driven her to the point of devastation. Never before she felt so cheated and pathetic. Nick had taken her out for a drink to celebrate being 'singletons' or so he said and a couple of hours later they shared an awkward kiss on the sofa of her living room. He had excused himself and muttered something about it not being a good idea. At first, she felt angry then she was grateful for Nick's not taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Unfortunately, Nick was not a model for gentlemanly behavior conduct himself; the man went over girlfriends like he went over his wardrobe. He had a notorious reputation amongst the ladies, it certainly didn't help when at one time one of his ex-girlfriends came over to the station and made a commotion about their break-up. However, Olan preferred to remember a conversation they had on David's wedding day. "Do you think we'll ever be as happy as David and Olivia in the future?" She practically choked on her wine before managing to think up some good comeback, "Well, I know for sure we won't be if we had been married to each other." For a brief moment, Olan saw how sad his eyes were and her heart fell. Then, "Hell, Olan. Now I know why you're still single." Relieved, Olan had slapped him on the shoulder again and again, "What made you say that?" And Nick had laughed and laughed. 

Olan slid onto the floor. Her back pressed against the cold gray wall. Tears fell on her face as rapidly as the rain outside. Nick. Beautiful Nick. She mourned for his death. She did love him in her own way although she could never express it while he was still with them. He was a good friend, a dear friend. For now, she would only think of him as hers alone to mourn for. Tomorrow, she would be the good doctor to her colleagues, a selfless and considerate friend to the grieving David and Olivia. Their pain would matter more than hers would. Tonight was another matter.

Fin.


End file.
